vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Henrik Mikaelson
Henrik Mikaelson was born in the 10th century and was a member of the family of Originals, being the fifth son and the youngest child of Mikael and Esther. Henrik has six siblings consisting of four older brothers; a deceased unnamed older brother, Finn Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, a maternal older half-brother named Niklaus Mikaelson and an older sister, Rebekah Mikaelson. He was also the uncle of Hope Mikaelson. He died when Klaus brought him to see the werewolves transform, but one of the werewolves lost control and mauled him to death. His death is what drove Esther to protect her children by turning them into vampires. Henrik was a member of the Mikaelson Family. Early life Not much is known about Henrik other than the fact he was the brother of Elijah, Niklaus, Finn, Kol and Rebekah; that he was killed at an early age by a werewolf and did not become a vampire, due to his death. Rebekah mentioned that Henrik was the youngest brother, which means he is the youngest member of the Mikaelson family. He and Klaus went to see the werewolves transform, but he was brutally killed by one. This event caused Mikael to ask his wife Esther to transform their children into the first vampires. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Three According to his sister, Rebekah, Henrik died as a human. Klaus felt like it was his fault for Henrik's death, as he was the one who brought Henrik to see the werewolves turn. Throughout The Originals Series Elijah tells Hayley that what drove his mother to turn his family into vampires was Henrik's death, and that was how the Mikaelsons were labelled as The Originals. Personality Not much is known about the personality of Henrik, being quiet and following around his older brothers, but like his other siblings, he was afraid of his father. During a full moon, Klaus and Henrik went to see the transformation of the werewolves, which proves that he was equally reckless as his half-brother. Henrik was apparently closer to Rebekah and Klaus than his other brothers. It is possible that Henrik just like Finn and Elijah inherited calmness and composure after his mother, or inherited temperament from his father, like Kol and Rebekah. Physical Appearance Henrik is of medium height with long dark brown hair and with dark brown eyes, he appears between 12-14. We do not see Henrik speak in The Vampire Diaries or The Originals during the flashbacks, but it can be assumed that his voice had a European accent, much like his siblings. Appearances TVD Season 3 * Ordinary People (flashback) TO Season 1 * Always and Forever (archive footage only) Name *'Henrik' is the Scandinavian version of "Henry", meaning "ruler of the home". Trivia *He is the only member of the Mikaelson Family to appear in just flashbacks. *Henrik's name is only mentioned by his sister Rebekah. *Henrik's name is also featured in the novels and is revealed to be Jack's real name. *It is possible that he was a witch due to having his mothers genes. Since the Other Side collapsed, it is presumed that he either found peace or was sucked into the darkness. *He was the only one of Esther's children that didn't become immortal, since he died. Gallery henrick 1.jpg henrick 2.jpg henrick 3.jpg|Henrik's dead body henrick 4.jpg|Henrik being carried by Klaus henrick 5.png|Henrik as a human 061.png 20111104074905!Henrick.png ordinary-people-15.png Screenshot_2119.jpg Screenshot_2120.jpg Screenshot_2121.jpg Screenshot_2122.jpg Screenshot_2126.jpg Screenshot_2128.jpg Screenshot_2115.jpg References See also fr:Henrik Mikaelson de:Henrik Mikaelson Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Deceased Category:The Originals Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Ghosts Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters